Harry Potter e a Verdade Escondida
by Taty Black
Summary: Por detrás de uma mentira, há sempre uma verdade obscura que poderá ser revelada a qualquer momento. Com a ajuda de seus amigos e Katherin, Harry fará de tudo para descobrir a identidade do herdeiro de Voldemort, para assim desvendar a verdade escondida.
1. Trailer: Harry Potter e a V E

**N/A: Fic de 2005 reeditada.**

* * *

**Trailer**

**Uma nova Ordem é criada…**

-Nós fazemos parte da Ordem de Fénix, Harry, e viemos buscar você para levá-lo para um lugar mais seguro.

-Ordem de quê? – indagou Harry confuso.

-Ahh deixa para lá, depois te explicamos. – retrucou Tonks aproximando-se de Lupin.

…**devido às novidades dos últimos acontecimentos!**

-E têm alguma novidade sobre Voldemort?

-Para te ser fraca, eles nãos nos deixam assistir às reuniões, mas graças às orelhas extensíveis criadas pelos gémeos, nós descobrimos uma informação muito útil. – Hermione fez uma pausa, antes de prosseguir. – Bem Harry, nem sei como te hei-de dizer, mas Volde...mort tem um descendente.

**Profecias serão lançadas…**

-Aquele que do nada aparecerá, nossa salvação será. Morrerá e renascerá feito uma Fénix no sexto mês do ano, fazendo a escuridão daqueles que vivem nela desaparecer por instantes. Junto do Guerreiro que usará varinha em vez de espada, derrotará aquele que será o pai da escuridão e da salvação.

…**e segredos serão escondidos.**

-Por favor... – pediu Harry fitando-a com uma expressão séria. – Só quero que saiba que confio em você…

Aquelas palavras caíram-lhe que nem um balde de água fria. Como poderia ele confiar nela, se ela lhe escondia um segredo que poderia acabar com tudo de bom que havia entre eles os dois?

-Harry, você não me conhece o suficiente para dizer isso. Não sabe se eu escondo um segredo terrível sobre mim, algo que possa quebrar a sua confiança. – Baixando o rosto, murmurou: - Eu não sou de confiança, mais tarde perceberá isso!

-A convivência naquela casa fez-me conhecer um pouco de você.

**Enquanto o ódio de Harry vai crescendo sobre o herdeiro de Voldemort…**

-Quando será que este pesadelo vai acabar? – perguntou Katherin indo até perto da lareira, abraçada ao seu próprio corpo.

-Essa é daquelas perguntas que ainda se encontram no ar, sem resposta certa para ser divulgada...

-Talvez no dia em que alguém arrisque a sua própria vida. – intercalou Harry sério, fitando as mãos. – Sirius, há alguma novidade sobre o suposto descendente de Voldemort?

-A única coisa que sabemos é que ele desapareceu, nunca mais ninguém lhe pôs as vistas.

-Ainda bem, pois se eu o apanhar, não o pouparei. Talvez seja uma forma de me vingar. – arrematou Harry. Katherin viu o ódio dele trespassar em seus olhos verdes.

…**mentiras serão descobertas…**

-Harry, o que se passou? O que você descobriu? –Ron levantou o amigo com cuidado, e vendo-o em silêncio, insistiu: - A Katherin encontrou completamente aturdida na sala comum…

-A Kate mentiu-me este tempo todo, ELA É UMA TRAIDORA! – berrou Harry com toda a sua raiva, surpreendendo o amigo.

…**e corações feridos!**

-Deixe-me ao menos contar a minha história verdadeira…

-Lamento, mas não quero escutar mais mentiras. A partir de agora não fale mais comigo ou melhor, _só o essencial._

-Então quer dizer que não haverá mais nada que nos ligue? – Katherin viu a resposta estampada no olhar de Harry.

-Neste momento, eu tenho um profundo ódio por você.

**Até descobrirem quem é o verdadeiro descendente do senhor das trevas!  
**

-Não era suposto te encontrar aqui! – murmurou o vulto surpreso, queixando-se do abdómen ao tentar se levantar enquanto cambaleava.

-Primeiro me responda! O que faz em Hogwarts, sendo descendente de Voldemort?

-Abaixe a sua varinha! – pediu, enquanto Harry cedia vagarosamente – Sim, sou descendente de Voldemort, não nego. – o vulto caiu no chão sem forças. Harry correu em seu auxílio. – Aquele que você tanto quer destruir…

**Com Harry Potter,**

**Katherin Black,**

**E os seus companheiros inseparáveis…**

**Juntos numa aventura onde reina a intriga, o suspense e o mistério**

**Brevemente…**

**A Verdade Escondida!!**

* * *

**N/A: C****omo disse lá em cima, esta fic é uma reedição da versão de 2005, minha primeira fic. Resolvi fazer algumas pequenas alterações nela, visto que, na primeira versão, havia demasiados erros ortográficos e certas coisas que precisavam ser melhoradas.**

**Bom, esta fic é um "universo alternativo" do quinto livro da franquia Harry Potter, que eu resolvi recriá-lo á minha maneira (Não pretendendo ter nenhum fim lucrativo com esta fic, visto os personagens, à excepção de alguns adicionados por mim, não serem meus). Haverá algumas referências dos actuais livros da JKR.**

**Possivelmente esta história não irá agradar a muitos, visto ser Harry Potter e Personagem Original. Confesso que adoro o casal Harry e Ginny, mas infelizmente para fazer a trama desta fic, não dava para colocar o casal junto. Espero que os fãs me perdoem por isso, e pela mexida que eu fiz na historia.**

* * *

**A Fic será acompanhada por uma trilha de sonora, na qual me inspirei para escrevê-la. (Para quem quiser, vale a pena ler alguns capítulos com as músicas sugeridas, é só procurar no youtube.)**

**Tema ****inicial****: **Dumbledore's Army – faixa 5 de HP and the Order of the Phoenix

1-Another Story – Faixa 3 de HP and the Order of the Phoenix **(****ataque do dementor)**

2- Darkness Takes Over – Faixa 14 de HP and Order of the Phoenix **(****Tema do aparecimento da garota misteriosa)**

3- Harry in winter – faixa 12 de HP and the Goblet of Fire** (****Tema**** do Harry)**

4- Fight of the Order of the Phoenix - Faixa 17 de HP and Order of the Phoenix** (****Tema de apresentação da Ordem de Fenix)**

5- Loved Ones and Leaving – Faixa 18 de HP and Order of the Phoenix** (****Tema**** de Katherin)**

6-The Kiss –Faixa 9 de HP and Order of the Phoenix** (****Tema**** do primeiro beijo do Harry)**

7- Sirius Fire – Faixa 8 de HP and Goblet of Fire** (Tema de Sirius e seus pensamentos) **

8- Deixo – Ivete Sangalo **(Tema de Nymphadora e Lupin)**

9- A Journey to Hogwarts – Faixa 10 de HP and Order of the Phoenix **(o ****regresso**** a Hogwarts)**

10-Stay With Me - Danity Kane **(Tema de Harry e Katherin)**

11- Lost Without You - Robin Thicke **(Tema de Draco e Katherin)**

12- Accidentally in Love - Counting Crows** (****Tema de Ron e Hermione brigando)**

13- Professor Umbridge – Faixa 2 de HP and Order of the Phoenix** (****Tema da Umbrigde)**

14- Voldmort - faixa 18 de HP and the Goblet of Fire** (****Tema do Voldemort)**

15- Cradle of Filth – Nymphetamine** (****Tema de Voldemort e seu descendente)**

16- Try again** - **Nuno e Lúcia Moniz **(****Tema de Draco e Ginny se encontrando)**

17- I must be dream - Evanescence **(Harry descobre**** o verdadeiro descendente de Voldemort)**

18- The Maze - faixa 17 de HP and Goble of Fire **(****aparecimento de Aaron)**

19- Mass Winnings by Steve Jablonsky, soundtracks "The Island" **(****Armada Dumbledore ataca a casa dos Riddle)**

20- Epicon - Immediate Music **(****i****nvasão dos comensais a Hogwarts)**

21-The Sacking of Trelawny – Faixa 16 de HP and Order of the Phoenix** (o sofrimento de Harry)  
**

* * *

**Espero de coração que gostem e por favor, deixem-me as vossas opiniões, eu adorava saber o que é que vocês pensam do desenvolvimento desta fic. Aceito sugestões, caso algo esteja mal.**

**Taty Black**


	2. Introdução: Questões de família!

**Introdução**

**Questões de família!**

Apesar de ser princípio do mês de Junho, os dias começavam a ficar mais quentes e insuportáveis. E em consequência, a atmosfera que cingia Hogwarts parecia voltar a ficar tensa devido à euforia envolvente da desconhecida terceira tarefa. Ainda nenhum dos quatro participantes sabia que tipo de desafio os esperava. Mesmo assim, Harry preferia passar as ensolaradas tardes a treinas sem descanso. Sobretudo cada passo de magia que Hermione lhe havia indicado, caso a tarefa requisitasse algum tipo de encantamento desconhecido. Porém, o que o desconcentrava era o facto de faltarem apenas dois dias para a realização da incógnita tarefa, fazendo seus nervos alterarem sua postura peculiarmente serena.

Sentado na mesa dos Gryffindor, Harry observava silenciosamente o salão principal, deixando seus olhos recaírem sobre as costas voltadas de Ron. De sobrolho franzido, Harry tentou perceber para onde o amigo fixava sua atenção, até ver o motivo para tal distracção. Enquanto Ron levava o copo de sumo de abóbora à boca, aflorava um sorriso lunático para a mesa dos Hufflepuff, onde se encontrava Fleur à conversar com suas amigas.

-Você não desiste mesmo, não é Ron? – observou Ginny, abanando graciosamente a cabeça.

-Eu tenho culpa se ela é linda, fantástica, perfeita e transpor beleza por onde quer que passe? – Ron voltou-se para a frente para pousar o copo.

-Aiii que coisa bonitinha… - debochou George, piscando insistentemente os olhos.

-Harry, você já descobriu qual é o último desafio do torneio? – indagou Hermione, incomodada, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ainda não, mas o Hagrid disse-me para esperar de tudo. E quando disse tudo, isso engloba tudo mesmo.

-A primeira tarefa foi dragões, a segunda aquática. – Com o dedo no ar, e o cenho vincado, George divagava: - Suponho que a terceira seja algo relacionado com Troll's ou quem sabe…anões. – ele meteu a mão no queixo como se pensasse em algo sério. – Mas também não podemos descartar a hipótese de verdadeiros vampiros. – ao se aperceber do rosto preocupado de Harry, Hermione lançou um olhar fulminante a George.

-Não ligue Harry, eles são uns exagerados. – George e Fred riram-se. – Vai ser fácil, você vai ver! E não se esqueça, Dumbledore nunca permitirá que algo te acontecesse.

-Por incrível que pareça, e nem me acredito que vou dizer isto, mas a Hermione tem razão. – Hermione ficou boquiaberta com o comentário de Ron, mas logo se recompôs e retrucou:

-Não sei se você já notou Ron, mas EU tenho sempre razão. – realçou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Quando quer, você consegue ser insuportável. – murmurou Ron, num tom quase inaudível.

Harry sorriu. Estava tão habituado àquelas breves e quase quotidianas discussões, que já nem ligava mais. Ao pegar na maçã da cesta e levando-a á boca para lhe dar uma mordida, Harry olhou inconscientemente para a porta do salão principal, onde viu uma garota bonita, que trajava o uniforme da escola Beauxbatons, entrar juntamente com Draco Malfoy. A pele morena e os belos olhos cor safira realçavam com o seu cabelo ondulado, que lhe batia quase na cintura.

A primeira vez que a vira, fora no dia da chegada da escola de Beauxbatons. Agora que seus olhos recaíam novamente sobre ela com mais atenção, Harry reparou que a garota era diferente de outras da sua escola, pois não apresentava um cabelo prateado que esvoaçava atrás dela, mesmo na ausência de vento. Sua fisionomia era simples, tipicamente inglesa e não tinha a pele clara, como se fosse de porcelana. Ao vê-la passar em direcção à mesa dos Slyherin, Harry seguiu-a somente com um olhar, até eles se sentarem na mesa ao seu lado.

-Então, está gostando de Hogwarts? – indagou Draco ao sobrepor os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

-Estou a adorar! – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber que entre as frases cortadas que conseguia escutar, ela não tinha o típico sotaque Francês como as restantes amigas.

-Ainda não compreendi como você conseguiu vir com elas, tendo só catorze anos. – E com um sinal óbvio, Draco concluiu: - Visto que a regra número um deste torneiro é só poderem participar pessoas com mais de dezasseis anos, o que não é o seu caso.

-Como te disse, este Verão os meus avós vão se mudar novamente para Londres. Por isso, Madame Maxime achou melhor eu vir conhecer Hogwarts, já que supostamente venho estudar aqui no próximo ano lectivo.

Ao se aperceberem da distracção de Harry e de sua atenção distante, Fred e George trocaram olhares comprometedores, falando apenas por mímica enquanto apontavam intermitentemente para Harry. Ron, Ginny e Hermione apercebendo-se da situação, desviaram seus olhares curiosos para o amigo.

-Harry viu passarinho verde foi? – escarneceu Fred, fazendo uma expressão apaixonada ao juntar as mãos sobre o rosto.

-O que aquele Troll oxigenado está fazendo sozinho com uma garota de Beauxbatons? – questionou vagamente Ron, com a boca totalmente escancarada. - Será que é namorada dele? Se for, devo confessar que aquele emproado tem muita sorte. Já viram? Ela até que é atraente, já para não falar que parece ser _Veela _como suas amigas.

-Eu não a achei grande coisa. – rebateu Hermione, que acabara de olhar de soslaio para a garota.

-Hermy, a gente tem olhinhos na cara. Lá por você ter ciúmes do Ron, nós não vamos deixar de apreciar as novas garotas - arrematou George, delineando a estatura de um corpo feminino com as mãos no ar.

-Para sua informação, menino George, eu não...

-Parem lá com a discussão, por favor. – intercalou Harry ao rodopiar os olhos, farto daquela picuinha despropositada.

-Silêncio que o Harry vai continuar analisando o material corporal! Veja bem se não te cai os olhinhos, garanhão. - continuou Fred debochando, divertido pelo embaraço notório de Harry.

-Vocês não estão a perceber! Ela tem qualquer coisa interessante, algo que me chamou a atenção…

Perdido em pensamentos, Harry admitiu para si mesmo que ela tinha algo de diferente. Algo que nem ele sabia bem o quê! Virando-se um pouco para a frente e desligando-se completamente dos comentários daqueles que o rodeavam, ele desfrutava sozinho de uma nova sensação que se apoderava de seus sentidos. A mesma sensação que havia sentido pela Cho, da primeira vez que a tinha visto.

-Engraçado! – suspirou Katherin ao reparar no olhar fixo de Harry nela. – Nunca pensei vir a conhecer o tão famoso Harry Potter. – Ela apontou discretamente para ele, o que fez Draco fitá-lo descaradamente. – Já ouvi falar muito dele…

-Aposto que ouviu falar coisas bonitas sobre ele. – E chegando-se um pouco mais para a frente, em confidência, continuou: - Mas só eu conheço o verdadeiro Potter. Ele usa toda a fama para ser o maior galinha da escola e esfregar na minha cara que eu nunca vou chegar aos calcanhares dele…

-Draco, você não está exagerando? – Katherin fitou-o com a testa franzida, a modos de o analisar melhor, o que deixou Harry constrangido. – Ele não parece ser desse tipo de coisa.

-Só eu sei do inferno em que vivo. – Ao ver que as palavras que pronunciava surgiam efeito nela, Draco lançou discretamente um sorriso malicioso, para logo a seguir ocupar seu rosto com uma expressão sofrida.

-Sinceramente, se isso for verdade, eu não sei como você aguenta!

-Já me habituei! – Ele fez beicinho ao dar ombros. - Além do mais, você não sabe metade da história...

Sem que Katherin lhe pedisse, Draco começou a contar um monte de barbaridades e calunias a modos de afectar a imagem de Harry. Incrédula, mas não desfazendo-se da expressão de indiferença, Katherin escutava sem interromper, lançando breves olhares a Harry, que agora falava com Ginny. Nos lábios de Draco aflorou-se um sorriso malicioso ao notar que a ideia dele estava a resultar, pois as feições de Katherin começavam a mudar para uma mais desapontada. Só assim Draco poderia afastar Katherin do suposto interesse que ela poderia vir a nutrir por Harry, fazendo-a desprezar o ser completamente diferente que Draco criara.

-Katherrrrin! – uma garota que entrara no salão a correr, interrompeu a conversa deles os dois. – Desculpe interrrromperrr, mas Madame Maxime está querrrendo falarrr com todas. Ela teve a excelente ideia de forrrmarrr-mos uma claque de apoio parrra apoiarrr Fleurrrr na última tarrrefa.

-Está certo. – Katherin desviou a atenção para Draco. - Nos encontramos no dia da última tarefa. - Ele apenas anuiu. – Não se esqueça. – Ela ergueu-se para sair e passando por Harry, fitou uma última vez.

-Estou vendo que você está engatando o loirrrro. Dé facto ele é lindo, você tem pontarrrria…

-Giselle, ele é meu primo, indirectamente, mas é! - Ao ver a garota confusa, bufou: - É uma longa história, mas eu te conto pelo caminho. Agora vamos nos despachar, Madame Maxime odeia esperar.

**XxxXxxX**

A partir desse dia, Hernione, Ron e Ginny sentiram que Harry estava mais aluado do que o costume. O facto é que por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar a morena de seus pensamentos. Queria se concentrar para a prova, mas a única coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça, era o belo par de olhos safira que outrora haviam recaído sobre ele. Disfarçadamente, Harry tentou procurá-la na escola, na companhia de Hermione e Ron, que sabiam muito bem o que o amigo pretendia encontrar, embora negasse.

-Vá falar com ela! – incentivou Ron, vendo Fleur gargalhar com a irmã. – Arranje um motivo e vá lá, se não você nunca irá conhecê-la.

Apanhado de surpresa a admirar Katherin, que estava sentada no jardim com as amigas a poucos metros dele, Harry parou diante do amigo, com um olhar alarmante.

-Melhor não! – contrapôs Hermione ao fechar o livro de runas, colocando-o na bolsa. – Se ela é namorada do Draco, não irá certamente querer ser amiga do pior inimigo dele.

-O Harry não vai deixar de conhecê-la só por causa de vossa real majestade, Draco Malfoy…

-Ron, imagine que ela o ignora diante de todos? Vai ser uma terrível humilhação para ele. – E com olhar de reprovação, concluiu: - É isso que quer para o seu amigo? – Ron cruzou os braços, bufando.

-Claro que não, mas não custa nada tentar…

-Eu agradeço de _coração_ a palestra que vocês tanto fazem questão de debater em público, mas será que dá para pararem de falar de mim, como se eu não tivesse aqui? – pediu Harry vendo os dois fitando-o arrependidos.

-Desculpe Harry, você é que tem de saber o que vai fazer…

-Eu não vou lá! Ela deve de ter coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar, do que dar conversa a uma pessoa como eu. – E voltando ao seu caminho, murmurou: - Vamos embora, eu ainda tenho de me preparar para amanhã – Ao passar pelo grupo de garotas da Beauxbatons, Harry acelerou o passo sem ao menos esperar pelos amigos.

-Harry espere. – Os dois correram atrás dele.

Ao vê-lo passar daquele jeito e de cabeça baixa, Katherin sorriu sem se aperceber. Embora tivesse ganho uma certa antipatia por ele, resultado das mentiras que Draco lhe contara, ela não podia negar que Harry era um garoto muito interessante. Katherin cresceu ouvindo as histórias fantásticas dele, tanto nos jornais bruxos, como suas amigas e seus avós lhe contavam. Desde então que sua curiosidade em conhecê-lo aumentou e agora, que o via praticamente todos os dias, Katherin podia concluir que apesar de tudo o que Draco lhe contara, Harry não deixava de ser o menino que sobreviveu.

**XxxXxxX**

Quando finalmente o dia da última tarefa chegara, todos sem excepção encontravam-se presentes para acudirem pelos seus representantes, que estavam prontos a entrar no labirinto a qualquer hora. Sentindo o seu corpo tremer de nervos, Harry procurou ansiosamente pelos seus amigos nas bancadas, correndo a plateia toda apenas com o olhar. Ao encontrá-los naquela imensa maré de gente, que se encontravam ali para assistirem à ultima prova, Harry sorriu com confiança ao ver Ron apoiá-lo, enquanto Hermione por mímica, tentava pedir a ele para manter a calma e permanecer com a varinha erguida durante o desafio. Com uma breve mesura, o olhar dele recaiu em alguém que não contava ver no meio da multidão. Katherin, juntamente com suas amigas, apoiavam Fleur entusiasmadamente.

Visualizando Draco na entrada da bancada, Katherin arranjou uma maneira de ir ter com ele, penetrando no meio da multidão. Desanimado com a situação, Harry fechou o rosto ao ver o encontro dos dois e com a respiração acelerada, desviou sua atenção para Dumbledore. Para espanto de Katherin, Draco vinha na ilustre companhia de seus pais, que sorriram desdenhosamente ao ver a garota aproximar-se.

-Com que então você é filha de Mary Mcdonald Black? – aclarou Narcissa. trocando olhares enigmáticos com Lucius que sorriu com sarcasmo. - Realmente você é parecida em tudo com sua mãe.

-Sei de uma pessoa que ficaria contente por te conhecer. – Katherin ia perguntar quem, porém sua atenção foi cortada pela voz de Dumbledore, que anunciava a entrada dos concorrentes para o labirinto.

-Desculpem interromper! Draco venha comigo por favor, surgiu um problema. – Draco anuiu e afastou-se de seus pais e prima, na companhia de Blase Zabini.

Minutos depois de os concorrentes terem entrado, Draco voltou já sem Blase, procurando sua prima e seus pais no meio daquela multidão entusiástica, não os achando. Com o sobrolho ligeiramente franzido, Draco analisou a atmosfera sinistra que envolvia o ar e com um sorriso peculiar, deixou se ficar por ali a modos de assistir em primeira mão, o resultado final daquele desafio.

Contudo naquela noite, coisas horríveis se passavam do outro lado do labirinto e ninguém na escola imaginava. Horas depois, Harry voltava com o corpo já morto de Cedric e transtornado gritava, para quem quisesse ouvir, que Voldemort tinha voltado. Todos ficaram aturdidos com a novidade, embora as opiniões discrepassem acerca do real motivo relacionado com a morte de Cedric. Para pesadelo de Harry, na mesma hora o Ministério da Magia acabara de decretar que a morte de Cedric em nada tinha a ver com o Quem-Nós-Sabemos, e sim com um infeliz acidente que o vitimou. Já quanto a Harry, o Ministro determinou que ele estava demasiado transtornado a ponto de afirmar que Voldemort tinha voltado. Enquanto os rumores e a verdade sobre esse assunto andavam de mãos dada, Harry enfrentava o seu último e não menos importante desafio: descobrir que Moody, que o tinha ajudado nas tarefas, afinal era uma farsa, um dos seguidores de Voldemort, que fez de tudo para enviar Harry para as garras de Lord Voldemort.

**XxxXxxX**

O salão havia sido perfeitamente decorado ao mínimo pormenor para o momento de dor e amargura que cercava o ar daquela divisão. Sobre as cabeças de quem se sentasse num agrupamento de cadeiras em fileira, havia uma tapeçaria preta, com um H de Hufflepuff no centro, sinal de respeito a Cedric, como uma bela homenagem.

Embora tivesse se encontrado ausente quando se sucedera tal tragédia, e sua cabeça não parasse de latejar desde de que acordara, sendo invadida por imagens distorcidas que Katherin não conseguia decifrar, ela apresentou-se prontamente no salão para prestar a sua última homenagem a um dos concorrentes mais bravos do torneio. Ao passar perto de Harry, na fileira de cadeiras mais acima, Katherin observou a melancolia dele, que permanecia de cabeça baixa e lágrimas retidas nos olhos, fitando simplesmente as mãos. Apercebendo-se da movimentação recatada à sua frente, ele ergueu a cabeça. O olhar de ambos cruzou-se por instantes, até Katherin sentar-se perto de Madame Maxime.

-Hoje sofremos uma terrível perda. – Dumbledore, que estava sentado na única poltrona no sítio que outrora permanecera a mesa dos professores, gesticulava o braço em busca das palavras certas. Foi então que ele se levantou. - Cedric Diggory era, como todos sabem, um garoto excepcionalmente trabalhador, infinitamente justo e acima de tudo, um amigo muitíssimo fiel. Portanto creio que todos vocês têm o direito de saber como ele morreu. – Ele observou o rosto de cada um dos alunos, sem excepção de Harry. – Cedric Digorry foi assassinado por Voldemort. - Rostos se baixaram, enquanto outros apresentavam expressões de puro terror - O Ministério da Magia não queria que ninguém soubesse, mas fingir que Cedric morreu em resultado de um acidente ou qualquer outro erro seu, é um insulto á sua memória. – Depois de uma breve pausa, ele prosseguiu: – A imensa dor que sentimos nesta perda recorda-me, recorda-nos - acentuou bem a última palavra. – que, embora tenhamos origens diferentes e falemos línguas diferentes, os nossos corações batem em uníssono. – Dumbledore olhou para Madame Maxime e sua turma, e logo para Vítor Krum e os restantes. – Á luz dos recentes acontecimentos, os laços de amizade forjados este ano, serão mais importantes do que nunca. – Ele fitou então Katherin, num olhar penetrante. - Recordem isto, e Cedric Diggory não terá morrido em vão. Recordem isto...- reafirmou novamente - …e honraremos um garoto que foi justo, honesto, valente e fiel até o último momento.

**XxxXxxX**

-Como você está? – averiguou Draco, apercebendo-se que os pensamento de sua prima estavam longe.

-Estes acontecimentos são estranhos para mim. Sinto-me insegura quanto ao que nos espera. - E num suspiro retraído, ela desfolhava uma flor. - Mas o pior é que sinto-me mais confusa porque… – ela olhou os dois lados para ver se alguém estava por perto. – …eu não me lembro de ontem à noite, nem de como fui embora do torneio. Só me recordo de hoje de manhã, enquanto estava sozinha no dormitório, aparecerem na minha cabeça imagens torcidas. – Katherin levou a mão às têmporas.

-E o que essas imagens continham?

Katherin parou no meio do jardim, fixando seu olhar num ponto longínquo. Com os olhos estreitados, tentou recordar-se das imagens que de um momento para o outro, começaram a ganhar um pouco mais de nitidez.

-As imagens parecem como um filme a preto e branco. – retrucou ao fazer uma pausa e fechar os olhos, analisando as imagens com atenção. – Como uma vaga recordação de um homem de capa negra…

-Homem?

-Penso que é o meu pai! - Malfoy assustou-se como rosto pálido da prima. – Meus avós nunca me contaram nada sobre ele. – Ela abriu os olhos de relance.

Ela recordou de como tinha crescido rodeada de mentiras e farsas, pois na sua infância seus avós resolveram ocultar tudo sobre o que tivesse relacionado com o mundo da magia devido ao medo que sentiam, caso Voldemort reaparecesse e voltassem a tornar a vida de todos os feiticeiros e muggles num inferno. Por esse motivo haviam escondido a verdade, sempre com a desculpa de a quererem proteger de um mundo cruel. Só quando Katherin recebeu a habitual carta para convidá-la a participar na escola de magia Beauxbatons, em França, é que soube realmente o que era. Quem era. Sim, era verdade que ela sempre havia notado ser diferente dos outros miúdos da sua idade, mas até julgar ser feiticeira ia para além do que sua imaginação lhe poderia oferecer. Todavia, o que mais a atormentava era o porquê de seus avós nunca lhe terem contado nada sobre o seu pai. Ou melhor, quando ela perguntava eles simplesmente diziam que ele morrera à uns anos atrás. Não expressavam nada mais do que isto, o que fazia Katherin crer que havia muitos mais segredos para desvendar sobre sua origem do que ela julgava.

-Eu cheguei a pensar que meu pai era Sirius Black, visto ter descoberto uma carta que ele mandara aos meus avós, horas depois de minha mãe ter desaparecido, em que contava estar desesperado e não saber o que fazer. Dizia também que eu dormia tranquilamente no meu berço, como um anjo. Desse género de coisas. – E com um leve temor, assimilou: - Será que foi ele que implantou estas imagens na minha mente?

-Desse assassino pode-se esperar tudo. – As palavras de Draco saíam de forma envenenada, o que fez Katherin encará-lo assombrada. – Contudo, como ele iria penetrar essas imagens na sua mente, se ele não pode entrar nesta escola. O Black está sendo procurado por todo o país.

-Eu sei. Não pode ter sido ele. – Cada vez mais confusa, ela esfregou as têmporas, tentando se recordar de algo mais sobe as imagens. – E sinceramente, mão o acho um assassino, como a maior parte pensa. Eu não creio muito que ele tenha sido capaz de assassinar os seus melhores amigos, ao entregá-los a Voldemort. Se ele estava com a minha mãe na altura, era sinal que ela confiava nele.

-E desapareceu ao estar com ele. – apertou os punhos, mas reprimiu um grito ao morder o lábio.

-Nessa altura, sendo a minha mãe um auror, teria muitos inimigos que a desejariam morta. _– sobretudo seus pais_, quis acrescentar.

Na sua escola, tinha ouvido falar da notícia que em tempos abalou o mundo mágico. A história dos melhores amigos de sua mãe, Lily e James Potter, terem sido alvo de um ataque mortal feito por Voldemort, que acabara por matá-los sem piedade, era mais uma. Principalmente contava-se que tinha sido Sirius Black que os entregara de bandeja para o senhor das trevas. Tretas. Nessa mesma notícia, constava também que Voldemort tinha sido derrotado pelo filho do casal Potter, o pequeno Harry, o menino que sobreviveu.

-Estou arrependida de nunca os ter confrontado com aquela carta. Eu tenho de decifrar quem é o homem da capa e do cenário sinistro em que ele aparece na minha atordoada mente.

-Eu acho que meus pais poderiam ajudar. Tenho certeza que eles sabem quem é o seu pai…- A cabeça de Katherin ergueu-se, enrijando o corpo.

-Obrigada, mas eu prefiro descobrir a minha própria história sozinha. Além disso, já viu se descobrem de quem sou filha? Ou se julgam que sou filha de Sirius? Minha cabeça ia ficar a prémio!

-Vá lá prima, deixe de ser melodramática, não é o fim do mundo. – Draco revirou os olhos, ao se aninhar para pegar uma pedrinha e jogá-la ao lago.

-É verdade, você sabe porque é que a minha família não está na tapeçaria da Mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black?

-Porque, apesar de meu avô e nossa tia serem irmãos do seu avô, julgo que eles nunca perdoaram o facto de ele ter casado com uma mestiça e ter levado uma vida de Muggles. E verdade seja dita, oh vida mais nojentinha e sem graça aquela – alfinetou Draco sorrindo cinicamente – Além do mais, nossa tia Walburga nunca perdoou o irmão por ter dado dinheiro para a fuga de Sirius, quando esta o expulsou de casa.

-Vocês são uma cambada de puro-sangue racista, com a mania das grandezas e continuidade de sangue…

-Só queremos uma linhagem limpa de pessoas que a possam sujar com atitudes que manchem o bom-nome da família. – Katherin abanou a cabeça, com um ligeiro ódio da sua família.

-Sabe que mais, vou arrumar minha mala ao invés de ouvir suas provocações mesquinhas! Eu irei com você no trem, e lá, parto com os meus avós para a nova casa em Londres.

**XxxXxxX**

Na hora da despedida das três escolas, todos os alunos trocavam suas moradas, jurando com toda a convicção que mandariam cartas durante todo o Verão e além. Katherin despedia-se de suas amigas com pesar e também de Madame Maxime, que proferiu: "Nossas porrrtas estarraão semprrre aberrtas parrra você". De seguida abraçou a sua ex-aluna e dirigiu-se para a sua carruagem. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Fleur se despedir de Harry e Ron, no passo que Vítor Krum se despedia de Hermione, dando-lhe um pequeno papel.

Quando todos estavam de partida, os alunos de Hogwarts acenavam, tanto para a carruagem das Beauxbatons, que já estava levantando voo, como para o navio dos Durmstrang, que estava pronto a regressar às profundezas.

-Harry, veja quem ficou? – Harry olhou para o seu lado, vendo Katherin acenar melancolicamente para as carruagens sustentadas no ar.

-Ela não devia ter partido? – indagou ele ambíguo, mas ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso exuberante em seus lábios.

-Devia! Porém deve de ter algo a tratar aqui, não sei! Mas é caso para você ficar alegre, afinal de contas, ela não partiu! – Hermione deu uma leve palmada nas costas de Harry, que continuava sorrindo.

**XxxXxxX**

Os alunos de Hogwarts que já tinham as malas feitas, encaminhavam-se para a estação para apanhar o Expresso de Hogwarts que partiria às onze em ponto. Sem grandes cerimónias, Draco entrou no comboio, conduzindo Katherin para um compartimento vazio, seguidos de Pansy, Crabble e Goyle. Ao vê-la a entrar nesse compartimento juntamente com aquela gente toda, Harry formou uma expressão de desapontamento no seu rosto, seguindo Hermione, Ron, Ginny e os gémeos para um compartimento onde já se encontrava Neville e Luna.

Enquanto todos falavam, Harry mantinha sua cabeça encostada ao vidro, apreciando o tempo lá fora e dando graças a Merlin por voltar a ver um novo amanhecer depois dos acontecimentos da última noite. Desde a morte de Cedric e da garota que aparecera no cemitério, embora não tivesse contado a ninguém sobre essa aparição, até ao renascer de Voldemort. Com um suspiro extinto, Harry tentou esquecer esses pensamentos, deixando sua mente voar até ao compartimento do lado, imaginando o que Katherin poderia esta a fazer ou a falar com aquela escumalha toda.

-Harry, Harry! Sua princesa encontrasse rodeada de espinhos e de um dragão loiro e você está supostamente pensando numa maneira de resgatá-la! – debochou Fred vendo Harry ficar corado.

-Claro que não! Estava apreciando o tempo…

-Claro que estava! Não sei como o Fred foi pensar numa coisa dessas. – George abanava a cabeça, como se lamentasse algo, até agarrar Harry pela cabeça e esfregá-la com a mão fechada. – O nosso Harry está apaixonado…que coisa bonitinha. Parece que foi ontem que a gente viu ele entrando pela porta do salão principal, você se lembra Fred?

-Então não me lembro? Foi nesse dia que eu jurei oferecer-lhe um manual cheio de truques para engatar garota, embora ele não precise…todas elas babam por Harry Potter. – Ele olhou para Hermione, murmurando com os olhos em bico: - Excepto você que sempre teve e TEM uma quedinha pelo nosso querido irmão.

-Ora seus…- Hermione dobrou o punho, mas foi interrompida por Ron, que o agarrou no ar só para fitar os gémeos.

-Vocês ião lhe oferecer um manual de como conquistar garotas? – indagou Ron estupefacto.

-Claro! Porquê, você queria? Ohh mil perdões, mas o gato de Hermione deixou um pequeno e certo presente sólido em cima desse livro! E verdade seja dita Ron, você não precisa desse manual, você já conquistou uma certa garota há muito. – Com uns gestos nada discretos, George e Fred apontavam para Hermione que já parecia deitar fumo de irritação.

**XxxXxxX**

O resto da viagem passou-se tranquilamente, à medida que conversavam agradavelmente sobre os acontecimentos recentes que marcaram este ano. Para muitos, o tempo passou a voar até para Harry, que ficou surpreso quando olhou para a janela e viu que a lua já brilhava no céu cintilante de estrelas. Com o sonoro assobio da chaminé do comboio, sinal que o Expresso de Hogwarts começava a abrandar para concluir o seu destino, os corredores encheram-se da habitual confusão e ruídos estridentes dos alunos que se preparavam para abraçarem os seus familiares, que os esperavam na plataforma 9 e ¾.

Quando finalmente o comboio parou na plataforma, Harry foi o primeiro a sair do compartimento, indo contra alguém que deixou sua mala cair no chão.

-Me desculpe! – Harry e a dona da mala abaixaram-se ao mesmo tempo para apanhá-la, fazendo com que suas mãos se tocassem ao pegarem na alça.

-Não faz mal. – ruborizada, Katherin tirou logo a mão, colocando uma madeixa de cabelo para trás da orelha – E obrigada! – Ela colocou novamente a bolsa no ombro e com um sorriso, afastou-se.

Lá fora, os Black, avós de Katherin, esperavam-na ansiosamente e quando por fim a viram sair, ela aflorou um sorriso aberto, correndo de encontro a eles. Harry, que cumprimentava Molly e Arthur com um saudoso abraço, observou a cena de longe.

-Graças a Merlin que você está bem! – pranteou a avó de Katherin, abraçando-a com força.

-Eu também estou muito feliz por vos ver. Já sabem aonde vamos morar? – perguntou ela ansiosa.

-Não podemos falar sobre isso aqui querida, pois estão mais pessoas envolvidas. Mas prometo a você que vai adorar o lugar…

-Alphard e Margaret Black, há quanto tempo! – Uma voz cínica suou atrás deles, o que os fez virar de rompante em direcção à voz.

-Lucius Malfoy! – pronunciou-se Alphard com todo o seu desprezo, vendo-o sorrir sarcasticamente. - Como está?

-Estou óptimo, obrigado…

-Imagino. – Margaret agarrava a neta com toda a sua força.

-Estou a ver que resolveram voltar de França com a vossa neta! O curioso é o porquê dessa volta. Logo agora que deviam de estar mais escondidos e protegidos do que nunca! – num tom de provocação, Lucius murmurava com todo o cinismo, fitando Katherin descaradamente. - Fugiram daqui á treze anos atrás, para que a vossa neta não conhece-se o pai, e justamente voltaram agora …- Katherin podia perceber toda a ironia vinda daquela voz desprezível.

-Algum problema? – perguntou Arthur, com uma expressão séria ao se aperceber de que Lucius estava atormentando os Black.

-Se houver, é você que vai resolvê-los? – com o silêncio prolongado entre eles, Lucius continuou: - Ou será o senhor Potter que mais uma vez, vem salvar o dia? – Harry notou na faísca que os olhos de Lucius lançavam ao encontro dos seus.

-Estarei sempre pronto a salvá-lo, como já lhe disse uma vez. – retrucou Harry prontamente. Katherin podia notar a intensidade daquela troca de olhares fulminante.

-Malfoy vá ter com a sua família, e deixe a nossa em paz de uma vez por todas.

-Muito bem, mas não sem antes deixar um pequeno aviso. – Numa voz mais grave, encarou os Black: - Fizeram bem em voltar, assim tornará a nossa vida mais fácil, se é que me faço entender. – Com um ar senhorial e sua pose robusta, Lucius fitou Katherin por uma última vez e saiu sem mais nada dizer.

-Katherin minha querida, não ligue para o que este homem disse, ele é louco…

-A minha vida sempre foi um segredo! – retrucou ríspida. – Acreditem que não sou assim tão ingénua, para não saber o que se passa á minha volta. - Seus avós entreolharam-se intrigados, vendo-a a afastar-se um pouco.

-Que fomos nós fazer, Alphard?

-Margaret, ela estará protegida na Ordem. De lá, ela será encaminhada para Hogwarts. Mais do que nós, ela precisa dessa protecção. – sussurrou a modos a só que a mulher ouvisse.

-Mas você ouviu o que ela disse? Que não era ingénua para não saber de certas coisas…

-Coisas de adolescente! – intercalou Arthur, apanhando a conversa a meio. – Eu tenho quatro adolescentes, e já vi outros três passarem por isso! Não se preocupem, essa birra passa.

Katherin aproveitou aquele momento para olhar para o horizonte escuro. Sentia que a sua vida tinha mudado radicalmente, crescera e isso assustava-a. Como seria o seu futuro daqui para a frente? Como seria essa casa? Será que teria alguém da sua idade? Iria ficar lá fechada até entrar na escola? Essas eram perguntas para as quais recebeu apenas o incómodo silêncio como resposta.

* * *

**N/A: Nesta introdução, eu tive que recuar um pouquinho no tempo, basicamente a partir no quarto livro, do último torneio tribruxo. Me desculpem a maçada, mas eu tive que voltar a esta parte para poder introduzir esta minha personagem, Katherin Black. Resumindo, este é uma espécie de introdução á minha Fic, mas a história de Katherin será contada daqui em diante, com outro tipo de explicações que não acrescentei neste capítulo para não ficar ainda mais confuso.**

**

* * *

****Explicações da introdução (sobre questões familiares da história):**

**-Katherin é prima em segundo grau de Draco, por parte dos avós dela.**

**-Alphard existe mesmo na árvore dos Black, criada pela própria J.K.R., mas uma das verdadeiras razões para que ele tenha sido riscado da árvore genealógica, foi pelo facto de ter dado dinheiro e cobertura a Sirius na sua fuga para a casa dos Potter. Alphard era irmão de Walburga (mãe de Sirius e Regulus) e também de Cygnue II (pai de Narcissa, Bellatrix e Andromeda). **

-**Como não sabemos praticamente nada sobre Alphard, eu aproveitei para recriar uma família para se adaptar à história, onde pudesse introduzir a minha personagem. Depois de ter casado com Margaret Mcdonald e de ter sido eliminado da árvore genealógica, Alphard resolveu viver no meio da comunidade muggle, onde ambos tiveram a sua única filha: Mary Mcdonald Black (melhor amiga de Lily Potter, e mãe de Katherin) que morreu num atentado de comensais.**

**-Outras explicações irão sendo desvendadas no desenrolar da fic.**


	3. Cap I: A garota misteriosa

**Capitulo I**

**A garota misteriosa!**

Em Privet Drive, tudo parecia calmo. Nenhuma brisa rolava no ar quente, o que fazia as árvores ficarem completamente estáticas e secas, e no céu nenhuma nuvem parecia querer tapar o maravilhoso sol que raiava mais do que nunca naquela rua, que jamais tinha estado tão parado como naquele dia. Deitado debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, estava um garoto descuidado com a aparência, extremamente magro, moreno e de estatura alta. Esse era o aspecto de Harry Potter desde que tinha vindo de férias hà praticamente um mês atrás. Com os braços atrás da cabeça, enquanto apreciava o céu azul, Harry contorcia o rosto ao fechar os olhos e recordar-se novamente dos pensamentos que o atormentavam desde o último ano lectivo. Tinha sido testemunha da pior visão que alguém poderia ter presenciado e, ao pensar nisso, sentia um arrepio frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, principalmente ao recordar-se daquela terrível noite do último desafio.

Lembrava-se com precisão do momento em que Wortmail empurrara uma garota, que teimosamente se debatia para se livras das mãos pequenas dele. Embora ela usasse uma longa capa negra e um capuz sobre a cabeça, Harry deduziu tratar-se de uma garota, pelos berros que ela bramia no pardo da noite. Focando melhor a situação, ele viu a garota ser deslocada até à gárgula gigante perto da sua, onde Peter proferiu um feitiço para que o bastão da gárgula envolvesse o corpo dela a modos de a prender, tal como Harry se encontrava. Pelo breve diálogo que Peter e a garota trocaram, Harry pôde perceber que ela não sabia o que se passava ali, muito menos porque a tinham levado para aquele lugar. Durante o tempo que permaneceu naquele espaço sinistro, incerto do que lhe ia acontecer, ambos presenciarem o regresso de Voldemort. Harry não conseguiu descobrir a identidade dela, muito menos ver as feições da garota.

Quando finalmente Voldemort saiu daquele caldeirão, numa aparência renovada, a primeira coisa que fez foi soltar e abraçar a garota, que permaneceu estática, não compreendendo aquela situação. Ao se aperceber da impassibilidade da garota, Voldemort soltou um sorriso desdenhoso, convocando por fim os comensais da morte para os censurar dos anos perdidos em que eles o abandonaram. Aproveitando o discurso ensaiado de Voldemort, a garota tentou ajudar Harry a sair dali, embora numa tentativa falhada, pois Voldemort a tinha caço em flagrante. Ele deslizou até ela e agarrou-a pelo pescoço, levando-a em direcção a Harry. Voldemort sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, colocando a mão sobre a testa dela. A garota ficou inconsciente, o que fez o senhor das trevas ordenar que alguém a levasse para fora dali a modos de finalmente defrontar Harry Potter. Realmente tinha sido a pior noite da sua vida, principalmente porque ninguém acreditava nele, chamando-o de mentiroso e oportunista.

Com a respiração ofegante, Harry abriu os olhos, voltando à realidade que o acercava naquele momento. Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos daquela noite, Harry chegou à conclusão que iria aproveitar o resto do dia e pensar na bela garota de Beauxbatons: Katherin. Durante todo este Verão, Harry não conseguiu saber mais sobre ela, muito menos seu sobrenome. Ainda teve na tentação de perguntar a Arthur, quando estavam na plataforma, mas não teve coragem suficiente para tal acto de ousadia, além do mais, o certo era depois ter um par de gémeos no seu pé para o gozarem ainda mais. Por esses motivos, preferiu ficar em silêncio, mas agora que avaliava os factos, ele se arrependia por completo. A sua mente focou-se na cena dele ir contra ela sem crer, lá no comboio, do toque de suas mãos e dos olhares fixos de ambos. Aquele toque fê-lo estremecer e aquele olhar misterioso, que tanto o envolvera, misturava-se com a beleza dela, numa harmoniosa união.

Com um sorriso perdido sobre a copa da árvore, que reflectia pequenos raios de luz por entre a folhagem seca, Harry viu os seus pensamentos serem quebrados pelo chamar de sua tira para o jantar.

**XxxXxxX**

Quando a noite recaiu sobre Prive Drive, Harry aproveitou para sair um pouco de casa e espairecer, apesar do perigo que rondava cada particularidade da rua. Porém, se permanecesse em casa, fechado no seu quarto, Harry sentia que ia sucumbir à sua própria insanidade, como se as paredes fossem sugar a qualquer momento o seu último suspiro. Com as mãos dentro do bolso e a cabeça ligeiramente baixa, Harry recordava a carta que tinha recebido dos amigos, na hora do jantar, conseguindo concluir, através da escrita dela, que ambos estavam juntos, talvez na Toca. E o mais o revoltava, era não o terem convidado.

_"A tratar de assuntos importantes! Que assuntos serão esses? Será que ao menos não me poderiam vir buscar para ajudá-los a resolver esses tais problemas em vez de ficar preso na casa dos Dursley's? " _

Definitivamente este estava a ser o pior Verão para ele. Não só pelo facto de seus amigos o terem abandonando, assim julgava, mas também pelo seu primo estar cada vez mais arrogante, o tio Vernon cada vez mais implicativo e a sua tia Petúnia cada vez mais irritante. E o pior é que não sabia por quanto mais tempo ia suportar o inferno em que sua via estava se tornando.

Perdido em seus mais vagos pensamentos, e depois de se ter afastado alguns quarteirões de casa, Harry virou na esquina do bairro. Numa pequena ruela que dava ao túnel de um viaduto, Harry avançou sem hesitar, mas algo estranho se passou dentro desse túnel. As luzes foram apagando-se lentamente, deixando Harry em plena escuridão. Ao se encostar na parede, arfante pelo receio, ele pegou na varinha, enquanto engolia em seco.

-Lumos. – murmurou ele, olhando para todos os lado à procura de sinais de algo que explicasse o que sucedera.

Harry deu dois passos em frente e de repente, sobre sua cabeça, um devorador pairava sobre si, o que o deixou assombrado. Ao dar um salto para trás, ele ficou frente a frente, encarando o dementor que avançava em sua direcção.

-Expecto Patronum – Apenas pequenos raios prateados saíam da sua varinha

Sentindo-se frustrado com a fraca exibição de seu feitiço, como se já o tivesse desaprendido, Harry reconheceu que dentro de si, um velho sentimento se apoderava dele deixando-o cada vez mais deprimido. Uma fraqueza inexplicável começou a dominá-lo, o que fez com que seu joelho caísse sobre o chão frio e húmido.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM - gritou ele em plenos pulmões, evocando suas últimas forças.

Da varinha, um enorme veado prateado apareceu! As suas hastes prateadas cravaram certeiramente naquilo que possivelmente era o peito do dementor, mandando-o para trás. O veado avançou, noutra investida de acabar com o dementor, fazendo-o esvoaçar para fora do túnel feito um morcego moribundo. Quando não havia mais sinais de perigo, o veado desapareceu e as luzes daquele velho túnel voltaram a acender. Com um sorriso que rapidamente se extinguiu dos lábios, Harry caiu lentamente no chão, sem sentidos. No princípio do túnel, observando Harry a cair no chão frio, estava uma garota com uma longa capa negra, que correu logo em sua direcção, amparando-o em seus braços.

-Ele está fraco! – averiguou ela ao tocar-lhe no pulso, para sentir a pulsação fraca dele. - Aquele idiota do dementor atacou a… espera, este é o Harry Potter! - clamou ao reparar na testa de Harry, até ele se começar a mexer. – Você está melhor? Eu encontrei você aqui deitado no chão. – murmurou ela, atrapalhada com a situação.

-Sim, ou melhor, acho que sim. Dói-me um bocado a cabeça. - retrucou Harry levando a mão á cabeça, reparando na garota, enquanto elevava o tronco para a fitar. - Eu não te conheço? Tenho a sensação que já te vi em algum lado.

-Disparate! É raro aparecer por aqui, apenas estava de passagem.

-Se calhar estou confundindo você. Mas é que você me parece com alguém familiar, alguém que eu vi no…-ele calou-se, suspirando: -Deixe para lá – A vontade de Harry em tirar o capuz da garota e lhe ver o rosto, crescia a cada momento.

-Imagino que a sua vontade é de me tirar a capa para ver o meu rosto, não é verdade? – Harry sentiu como se ela tivesse lido os seus pensamentos.

-Digamos que não é muito comum andarem assim vestido em Prive Drive. – e num modo de escárnio, à medida limpava os óculos na camisa, proferiu: - Mas você anda sempre de capa? Ou isso virou moda?

-Não. – ela sorriu. - Só a uso para fugir, ah…de casa e ah… para ninguém me reconhecer. Você sabe, coisas de garota.

-Você é bem misteriosa.

-As garotas têm os seus mistérios e eu não fujo á regra. – retrucou ela soltando uma risada.

-Já agora como se chama? – com um semblante sério, Harry viu-a erguer-se atrapalhada

-Bem eu ah… tenho que ir, vou buscar minha vassoura antes que dêem por minha falta. – ela olhou para o relógio e logo para o rosto ambíguo de Harry - Não me olhe assim. Sim sou feiticeira. Mas não se preocupe, não sou uma comensal da morte. Se o fosse, você já estaria morto ao tempo e sabe bem o porquê. Não é Harry Potter? - não esperando resposta, ela despediu-se: - Bem, adeus! A gente ainda se encontra. E tenha cuidado, agora a rua não é segura para ninguém, muito menos para o menino que sobreviveu. – A garota apressou o passo, começando a correr de seguida e desaparecendo no meio da escuridão da noite.

Novamente sozinho, Harry levantou-se ainda zonzo, pegando na sua varinha que permanecia no chão. Olhou mais uma vez á sua volta, reparando que por detrás de um caixote de lixo, um muggle com seus dez anos e uma expressão claramente chocada, tinha visualizado os acontecimentos anteriores. Harry aproximou-se vagarosamente dele para lhe falar, mas temendo o que Harry fosse fazer, o garoto fugiu sem hesitar, não olhando para trás. Sem saber o que fazer, Harry correu atrapalhadamente para casa.

Lá, tudo estava envolto num silêncio arrepiante. Harry dirigiu-se rapidamente para o quarto, ainda com a respiração arfante, deitando-se na cama sem ao menos tirar a roupa ou puxar os lençóis para trás. Ainda aturdido, pensou escrever a Sirius ou aos amigos a contar o sucedido, contudo estava demasiado cansado para isso. Fechando os olhos, Harry só conseguiu pensar na garota que tinha aparecido e desaparecido misteriosamente, feito vapor. Ele tinha a sensação que aquela era a mesma garota que tinha estado no cemitério com ele, naquela noite. O mesmo aspecto, a mesma voz, a mesma capa. O pior é que não tinha conseguido ver o rosto dela, o que o fazia a chegar a uma conclusão lógica: ambas eram a mesma pessoa, só podia.

-É preferível dormir agora, amanhã penso melhor nisto. - murmurou Harry ao fitar Hedwig, que era iluminada pelos reflexos prateados da lua. – Você tem muita sorte. Está ai na gaiola sem problema algo, descansada da vida, enquanto eu…- suspirou, fazendo uma breve pausa: - sinto-me como se carregasse o peso do mundo nas minhas costas e que infelizmente ninguém pode carregá-lo por mim.

Da gaiola recebeu um piar confortante como resposta. Talvez aquela simples ave percebesse o que ele falava ou até pretendia ajudá-lo, se não fosse uma simples coruja. Sabia que Hedwig era uma boa ouvinte, pois era com ela que ele desabafava tudo, principalmente quando estava sozinho com ela, naquele sombrio quarto.

**XxxXxxX**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com o som de duas corujas, que estavam no beiral da sua janela. Com um salto, Harry levantou-se e pegou nos óculos, enfiando-os para ver melhor o que se passava. Em passos lentos, ele aproximou-se das corujas, tirando-lhes as cartas para ler.

_Querido Harry:_

_Soubemos que foi atacado ontem á noite por um dementor! Por favor, não saia de casa por nada deste mundo, visto que as ruas estão inseguras depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Agora não se preocupe, o Ministério da Magia não fará nada a você, pois Dumbledore agiu em seu favor ao dizer que você só actuou em legítima defesa, devido ao dementor. Segundo eles, acham estranho o facto de um dementor estar fora de Azkaban, mas prometeram que iriam averiguar. Quanto ao menino que viu você usando magia, eles já acharam e já lhe apagaram a lembrança da noite de ontem, fique descansado. _

_Infelizmente não te podemos dizer mais nenhuma informação sobre o que estamos a planear, vá a carta ser extraviada. _

_Sem mais assunto, despedimo-nos._

_Esperamos que esteja bem._

_Hermione e Ron_

O que mais lhe dava raiva era saber que os amigos estavam juntos, enquanto ele estava ali, preso naquela maldita casa e sem poder sair de lá. Tinha sido atacado por um dementor e nem Dumbledore ou Sirius lhe haviam dito nada. Será que se esqueceram dele? Ou será que já não queriam mais saber dele? Por momentos, atreveu-se mesmo a pensar que se não soubesse que tinha sido o falso Moody a pôr o seu nome no cálice, desconfiaria de Dumbledore, que fez Harry de isca para descobrir o possível paradeiro de Voldemort e agora que sabia, ignorava-o.

"_Que estupidez estar a pensar isto. Dumbledore nunca faria isso. Sou um tolo de pensar tal coisa."_

Por segundos, Harry voltou a mergulhar em seus próprios pensamentos, esquecendo-se completamente da outra carta. Foi então que acordou do transe ao ouvir a outra coruja piar, tentando chamá-lo à atenção. Com uma leve mesura, ele pegou na carta e abriu-a.

_Caro Harry Potter:_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Foi muito difícil encontrar o seu endereço, mas fiquei preocupada por causa de ontem á noite. Quero que saiba que eu lhe menti… eu sei que você foi atacado por um dementor, porque infelizmente eu andava atrás dele. Desculpe não lhe ter dito meu nome, mas acho que ainda é muito cedo para essas afinidades. E sim, você tem razão, a gente já se conhece de algum lado. Novamente, desculpe por estar ocupando seu tempo com esta carta. Muito em breve nos veremos._

_Sem mais assunto a tratar_

_Com um abraço_

_DA GAROTA…_

Embora ainda tivesse desiludido com a última carta que recebera dos amigos, o ânimo de Harry voltou aos poucos com a que acabara de ler, resolvendo responder então á carta. Quando achou um pergaminho no meio de seus antigos livros, ele arranjou um espaço na sua secretária e começou a escrever:

_Cara garota:_

_Felizmente encontro-me bem! Confesso que você me deixou intrigado com seu mistério envolvente. Sei que minhas perguntas não serão respondidas tão cedo, por isso prefiro não alongar mais esta carta. Agora, aguardo ter notícias de você muito brevemente, e claro, espero que você também se encontre bem._

_Sem mais assunto a tratar, despeço-me com um abraço._

_Harry Potter_

Ao finalizá-la, Harry entregou a carta á coruja que esperava, saindo a voar com um piar agonizante. Já sozinho, aproveitou para tomar um duche e vestir uma roupa nova para tomar o pequeno-almoço com seus tios, o que o colocou o seu vago humor pior. Quando finalmente desceu as escadas, indo em direcção á cozinha, deparou-se com o seu tio Vernon e seu primo já sentados à mesa, enquanto sua tia acabava de fritar as duas últimas tiras de bacon

-Você acha que isto é um palácio, onde vossa majestade desce para comer quando quiser? – resmungou Vernon.

-Peço desculpa pelo meu atraso, mas como ontem não sei onde coloquei meu relógio, hoje perdi a noção do tempo ao mandar uma carta importante. - retrucou ao sentar-se na mesa, tentando ignorar o mau humor de seu tio.

-Você é um miúdo irresponsável! – continuava a resmungar Vernon, ao gesticular a mão com o garfo. - Além do mais, você já deve julgar que é uma pessoa importante por escrever cartas. Eu pensei que tinha sido bem claro quando te proibi de mandar cartas aos seus amigos anormais, pode atrair o olhar dos vizinhos quando essa ave aberrante sai pela janela.

-Eles não são anormais, nem ela e uma ave aberrante. – Debaixo da mesa, Harry contorceu as mãos de raiva. - Simplesmente precisei de mandar uma carta por causa de um problema que surgiu ontem à noite. - Harry reparou nos olhos de fúria do tio, pela sua resposta.

-Deixe o miúdo, amor! Você sabe que ele não tem emenda possível. – Ao apagar o fogão, ela levou as fatias de bacon para a mesa. - Anormal uma vez, anormal para sempre. - Ela fitou Harry, com um sorriso parvo preso nos lábios. - É igual ao pai. Maldita à hora que Lily o conheceu e casou com ele…

-Não lhe admito que fale assim dos meus pais. – berrou Harry levantando-se rudemente da mesa, para surpresa da tia. – Não tem esse direito…

-Cale sua boca miúdo insolente. Você devia de nos ser gratos por termos ficado com você, quando seus pais morremos. – Vernon crispava os lábios, ainda furioso. – Te demos roupa, comer e casa, e é assim que nos trata?

-Lá por me terem acolhido, isso não vos dá o direito de insultar a memória de meus pais. – balbuciou, ao tentar controlar a sua fúria notória.

O silêncio entre os presentes foi instaurada e Dudley, que observava o rosto de cada um, notou a fúria e a surpresa estampada no rosto deles. O que mais apresentava sua cólera ali, fazendo um copo levitar, era Harry, que contorcia a mão para não pegar na varinha e fazer o que fez à dois anos atrás, ao transformar sua tia Marge num ser flutuante.

-Vá para seu quarto. Terá uma longa semana de castigo para reflectir sobre o modo que tratou sua tia, entendido?

-Muito bem…

Harry saiu de rompante da cozinha indo directo para o seu quarto, onde poderia compartilhar a sua fúria com as quatro paredes que o rodeavam. Observando da janela a tarde fresca que reinava lá fora, Harry pensou onde seu padrinho se encontrava naquele preciso momento! Queria tanto ter recebido uma carta dele, nem que fosse só com um: "Oi" escrito, mas infelizmente nenhuma coruja voava em pleno horizonte, pronta a aterrar na sua janela. Cada vez mais frustrado, e com um urro de raiva, ele socou a parede, controlando sua respiração descompassada. Ele só pedia para ser um menino normal como todos os outros garotos da sua idade, ter uma família que o amasse e sair com os amigos para se divertir.

**XxxXxxX**

À noite, quando Harry já se tinha conformado com a sua vida no resto do Verão, ele ouviu passos subindo a escada, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. Sua porta foi aberta de rompante, e uma figura forte apareceu diante dela.

-Vamos sair garoto! Nada de anormalidades enquanto tivermos fora, ouviu? Somos capazes de chegar lá para a noitinha por isso juízo, entendido? – indicava Tio Vernom, admirado com a impassibilidade do sobrinho.

-Eu fico aqui no quarto fechado, não se preocupe. - retrucou Harry num tom de ironia, pondo tio Vernon desconfiado.

-Veja lá no que se mete, já sabe que depois você tem de se haver comigo.

-E você já sabe que se algo me acontecer, você terá de se a ver com o meu padrinho. – E num pulo, Harry ergueu-se, movendo-se até á escrivaninha. – Eu ainda não lhe escrevi nenhuma carta a contar como está a ser o meu Verão e do castigo. Como será que ele reagirá? - cogitava Harry, sério, como se pensasse na cara que Sirius faria caso lhe contasse.

-Bem eu... - Vernon estremecia ao engolir em seco. – Eu ponderei muito bem, depois do pequeno-almoço, e achei que fui muito rude com você. Se quiser, está livre do castigo. – Sem esperar resposta, Vernon bateu com a porta do quarto.

Lá fora Harry ouviu o arrancar do velho carro dos Dursley's. Finalmente só! Eram sempre raros os momentos sozinho. E ele sentia-se tão bem sem eles. Para Harry, aquele silêncio era como música para os seus ouvidos, nada da tia a berrar ou de Dudley a subir e a descer escadas, muito menos de seu tio andar á pancada no televisor, quando este não funcionava. Harry ainda continuava no quarto deitado como tinha feito durante o dia inteira de castigo, pois de castigo ou não, Harry não poderia sair daquele quarto. Quando é que aquele martírio ia acabar…?

**Oiii **

**Cá está mais um capítulo novo, dedicado completamente ao Harry, visto que no outro ele simplesmente apareceu pouco. Desta vez fui mais rápida a postar eheheh e se continuar a manter o ritmo assim, sábado ou domingo há novo capítulo.**

**Explicações do capítulo:**

**-A garota do cemitério e a que apareceu no túnel são a mesma pessoa, embora haja uma trama envolvendo esse assunto, no qual Harry terá de descobrir.**

**Fini Felton: **Oii manaaaa ) Bigadaaaa pela tua Reviewns, espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo, está parecido com aquele que tinha escrito á dois anos a trás, mas prontos dá para ler xD. Doroty mto manaaa

**Jane:** Sinceramente, obrigada pelo que disseste, fico contente por estares a gostar desta minha fic. Posso dizer que o mistério é um pouco a base desta fic, que aos poucos vai-se desenvolvendo.

**DarkSoffie:** Olaaa, não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz por estar a gostar da fic. Estou torcendo para que escreva uma fic sobre o Harry Potter, e com certeza eu vou ler.

**Próximo capítulo chama-se: "Novidades inesperadas"…até lá!**

**Bjokas e fiquem bem )**

**Taty Black**


	4. Cap II: Novidades inesperadas

**Capitulo II **

**Novidades inesperadas.**

Da janela rolava uma agradável brisa de Verão, na qual Harry quis aproveitar enquanto podia. Sentado no parapeito, ele observava com atenção o ambiente sossegado e silencioso lá fora, apesar de as árvores bailarem disfarçadamente com a aragem que batia nelas de vez em quando. Ele suspirou ao baixar o olhar para as suas mãos entrelaçadas, temendo perder-se novamente no mar de pensamentos que tinham tomado conta de sua mente nas últimas semanas. Mas de repente, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um barulho vindo do andar de baixo, fê-lo sobressaltar-se.

Ele permaneceu quieto, junto à janela. Seu coração batia descompassadamente e sua respiração descontrolada fazia sua caixa torácica elevar-se e descer constantemente. Era cedo demais para os Dursley's chegarem, ou melhor, se fossem eles, Harry teria visto o carro chegar. Seria Dobby? Se fosse ele, teria aparatado directamente para o seu quarto. E se fosse algum Comensal da Morte? Arregalando os olhos com a hipótese, Harry decidiu desvendar esse mistério o mais depressa possível. Saiu devagarinho do parapeito e fazendo o mínimo de barulho, pegou na varinha.

Com todo o cuidado abriu a porta e de varinha erguida, desceu as escadas que davam até ao Hall da entrada, onde fez uma pequena pausa para ter a certeza que ouvia mais algum ruído em alguma parte da casa. Com força, apertou a varinha na mão trémula e sempre encostado à parede, Harry moveu-se até à cozinha, parando perto da porta. Contando mentalmente até três, ele pulou para dentro da cozinha, apontando a varinha para os vultos que lá permaneciam. Estático, ele ficou abismado quando viu um monte de gente que não conhecia, elevando ainda mais a varinha.

-Quietos! Ninguém se mexa, ou eu atacarei. - bramou Harry, nervosamente.

-Corajoso, devo dizer! – uma voz familiar tentou acalmá-lo. - Abaixe a varinha garoto, não viemos aqui te ensinar a duelar.

Harry acendeu a luz da cozinha, sempre atento aos passos daqueles vultos, todavia ficou surpreendido quando viu de quem se tratava.

-Professor Moody! - Harry baixou a varinha e aproximou-se lentamente dos feiticeiros. – Vocês!

-Tenho uma boa notícia para te dar Harry. – informou Lupin com um sorriso preso nos lábios. - Viemos te buscar!

-Vieram me buscar? – incrédulo, retribuiu o sorriso desajeitadamente. - Para onde vamos? Para a Toca?

-Infelizmente não. – Lupin deu uma leve palmadinha nas costas de Harry. – Depois você vê! – Por detrás de Lupin, apareceu uma mulher de cabelo roxo e nariz ligeiramente empinado.

-Têm a certeza que é ele? – Ela o olhou de cima abaixo, duvidosa. – Era bonito se levássemos um comensal da morte a fazer-se passar por ele. – Tonks cruzou os braços, o que deixou Harry intimidado com o olhar da mulher. - É melhor perguntarem alguma coisa que só o verdadeiro Potter saiba.

-Bem, arh…deixe cá ver. – Lupin colocou a mão sobre o queixo. - Harry, que forma tem o seu Patronum?

-De um veado. – retrucou prontamente, olhando indignado para aquela gente toda.

-É ele! Só o próprio Harry é que sabe isso. – Lupin colocou as mãos nos ombros de Harry, chegando-o um pouco mais para a frente. – Vou-te apresentar esta gente toda. Harry, este aqui é o verdadeiro Alastor Moddy, esta aqui é a Nymphadora… - Ela fez um olhar fulminante ao ouvir seu primeiro nome ser pronunciado. - …Tonks. Aquele ali é Kingsley Shacklebolt. - Lupin apontou para um homem alto e negro, que o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. – Elphias Doge e Hestia Jones.

Harry cumprimentou-os com um rápido aceno de cabeça, imaginando como seria divertido se os tios chegassem agora a casa e deparassem-se com aquele bando de feiticeiros. O máximo era que tia Petúnia tivesse um ataque cardíaco e o seu tio os expulsasse a pontapé.

-Nós fazemos parte da Ordem de Fénix, Harry, e viemos buscar você para levá-lo para um lugar mais seguro.

-Ordem de quê? – indagou Harry confuso..

-Ahh deixa para lá, depois te explicamos. – retrucou Tonks aproximando-se a passos lentos de Lupin.

-E quando vamos embora?

-Estamos só à espera de um sinal para partimos. É verdade Harry, prepare a sua vassoura, vamos voar.

Harry anuiu, subindo sem hesitar para o seu quarto juntamente com Tonks, que o ajudou na arrumação de seus pertences. Enquanto tratavam dessa tarefa, ambos iam conversando abertamente sobre tudo, e aproveitando aquele momento a sós, Harry tentou descobrir se ela sabia de algo que estivesse relacionado com Voldemort, mas nada conseguiu arrancar. Ao ter tudo guardado, Tonks pegou na varinha e num gesto rápido fez com que as suas coisas desaparecessem. Com um sorriso, ele pegou na vassoura, prenda de seu padrinho, e os dois saíram do quarto.

A primeira impressão que Harry tinha formado acerca de Tonks, foi o de uma mulher arrogante e séria, mas logo esse pensamento desapareceu no curto espaço em que ambos passaram juntos. Harry viu o quanto ela era divertida, simpática e sempre que podia, levava tudo na descontracção. O único problema dela era ser um pouco trapalhona com as coisas, e ele só se apercebeu disso, quando ela, por sorte, não derrubou o jarrão favorito da Tia Petúnia.

Quando finalmente chegaram á cozinha, Lupin os esperava, prontos para lhes informar que já tinha recebido o sinal para partirem.

-Pronto para voar? – inquiriu Lupin á medida que todos se dirigiam lá para fora.

-Sempre! – ripostou Harry receoso que os vizinhos o vissem com aqueles feiticeiros, pronto para voar numa vassoura.

-Não se preocupe, nós usamos um feitiço para ninguém nos ver voar, sossegue. – Harry sorriu descontraidamente, preparando-se para descolagem.

Quando finalmente Lupin deu um sinal, todos levantaram voo. Harry fechou os olhos ao sentir a maravilhosa sensação de poder voar novamente, levando com aquele vento gostoso no seu rosto que desalinhava ainda mais os seus cabelos negros. Durante o mês inteiro, tinha-se sentido como um animal, preso em seu próprio cativeiro e que só agora estava livre de fazer o bem entendesse, sem ninguém que contestasse ou lhe desse ordens. Naquele momento, a sensação que teve foi que estava novamente em Hogwarts, voando nos velhos campos de Quidditch, longe de todo aquele sofrimento, mas ao abrir os olhos, suspirou melancolicamente, vendo que tudo aquilo era fruto da sua imaginação.

Enquanto voava tranquilamente sobre aquele manto estrelado de Londres, Harry aproximou-se de Lupin, a modos de pôr a conversa em dia. Ainda tentava tirar alguma informação útil dele sobre Voldemort, já que com Tonks não tinha resultado, mas Lupin apenas lhe respondeu:

-As coisas estão na mesma Harry, nenhum sinal daquele maldito. E o pior são as notícias que têm saído no Profeta Diário.

Estas eram as palavras francas de Lupin, contanto Harry sentia que ele lhe escondia algo, contudo logo viu a cabeça de Lupin manear em sua direcção com um olhar lamentável.

-Eu sei que o que vou pedir para você é demasiado penoso, mas eu preciso que me conte o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite, cada detalhe é muito importante, Harry.

Com um tremendo esforço, Harry concentrou seu olhar num ponto fixo e recordou aquilo que tentou esquecer durante o mês todo. Tudo voltou á tona, cada vez mais vivo em sua cabeça, como se tivesse a acontecer novamente. Outra vez, aquela garota presa á sepultura, meia inconsciente. Harry abanou a cabeça e olhou para Lupin, contando por fim tudo o que se tinha passado naquele cemitério, não proferindo nada sobre a garota. Quando acabou o seu relato, Harry notou uma pontada de decepção em Lupin, como se algo lhe tivesse escapado, vendo-o ir em direcção a Moody. Harry baixou a cabeça, pensando no porquê que tinha ocultado a verdade sobre essa garota. O porquê desse acto protector perante uma garota que nem conhecia.

Porém quando deu fé, os feiticeiros já estavam todos a descer perto de um monte de casas velhas. Aterraram mesmo em frente a esse monte de casinhas, onde Moody mostrou um folheto a Harry com algo escrito.

-Harry leia isso rapidamente e decore.

"_O Quartel-general da Ordem da Fénix funciona em Grimmauld Place número 12 em Londres_"

A casa apareceu por entre o número onze e treze daquela rua. Era uma casa igual às outras ao seu redor, mas com mais sujidade e com as janelas cheias de fuligem. Harry ficou boquiaberto ao ver aquela casinha aparecer do nada e nenhum muggle dar fé da sua aparição, como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido naquele preciso momento. Lupin convidou-o para entrar, fazendo um movimento peculiar, o fez Harry despertar de seu transe.

No hall da entrada, havia umas escadas de madeira velha por onde todos eles subiram. Entregues á escuridão daquela zona da casa, subiram cautelosamente até ao cimo, onde viram as primeiras faíscas de luz de um antigo candeeiro pendurado no tecto cheio de humidade. Lá em cima, Mrs. Weasley foi a primeira a abraçá-lo, como se não o visse à uma dúzia de anos. Ao olhar para o lado, Harry reparou numa salinha onde se encontrava Sirius, Arthur e agora os feiticeiros que o tinham acompanhado nesta pequena viagem. Ele estranhou o facto de Mrs. Weasley não o deixar entrar naquela salinha, visto que eles estavam se reunindo para discutir assuntos que também eram do seu interesse.

-Vá até lá em cima querido. Há pessoas que te querem ver. – Harry bufou e não querendo contrariar Mrs. Weasley, subiu as escadas e foi até um dos quartos, de onde vinham vozes que tão bem ele conhecia.

-E este ano vai ser muito atribulado, teremos de estudar muito para os…

-Mas o que é que se passa aqui? - intercalou Harry ao ver Ron, Hermione e uma garota ocuparem o quarto.

Hermione ficou tão entusiasmada quando o viu, que parou de falar com Ron e correu para abraçar Harry.

-Ohh Harry, você está bem? – Ela logo se atirou nos braços dele.

-Harry, olhe quem está aqui! – Harry desembaraçou-se gentilmente dos braços de Hermione e olhou com atenção para a garota que estava sentada na cama, enquanto abria ligeiramente a boca. – É uma das garotas da escola Beauxbatons! Ela mudou-se para aqui, muito antes que a gente e…

-Resumindo, o nome dela é Katherin Black. – antecipou-se Hermione, temendo que Ron fosse contar a vida toda da garota.

-Black? Então quer dizer que ela é…

-Parente Sirius? – ponderou Hermione com um sorriso gentil. - Sim, mas neste caso, os avós dela são tios de seu padrinho. – completou vendo o rosto estupefacto de Harry.

Katherin permanecia calada e de braços cruzados, ao ver os olhos verdes dele recaírem sobre os seus azuis. Num sussurro, ambos soltaram um "oi" de seus lábios receosos. Ron e Hermione com um sorriso aberto, trocaram olhares comprometedores ao verem o deslumbramento do amigo pela Katherin, o que os fez perder a coragem para lhes falar sobre o que se passava realmente naquela casa. Ao ver Hermione preparar-se para enfrentar a fera adormecida, cujo seu nome era Harry Potter, Ron oscilou a cabeça, contudo ela não lhe ligou, respirando fundo. Em passos lentos, ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, encarando-o com carinho.

-Harry, temos de falar. – Harry volteou a cabeça para a amiga, anuindo. – Desculpe nunca lhe termos falamos de nada, mas se isso aconteceu, foi porque Dumbledore estava convencido que a melhor solução para você era ficar com os muggles. – Ele devolveu-lhe como resposta um olhar furtivo. – Lá você estaria mais seguro. Além do mais, Dumbledore pôs gente da ordem te seguindo.

-Pôs? – ironizou ele sorrindo desdenhosamente. – Eu realmente não notei, sabe porquê? Porque fui atacado por um devorador e ninguém me protegeu. Eu tive que tomar conta de mim sozinho.

-Dumbledore ficou indignado quando soube que Emmeline tinha acabado o turno dela mais cedo, mas depois chegou á conclusão que ela poderia ter sido atacada por um comensal. Harry, ela simplesmente desapareceu.

Hermione e Ron olhavam fixamente para o amigo que estava de cabeça quente, pronto para explodir suas comoções a qualquer momento. Por segundos silenciosos, Ron e Hermione pensaram desesperadamente em mudar de assunto antes que Harry pudesse contestar, mas saberiam que ele voltaria ao mesmo ponto, para desespero deles.

-Sinceramente, que ricos amigos que arranjei. Vocês aqui juntos divertindo-se e eu fechado com aqueles malditos muggles. Ao menos vocês poderiam ter me contado algo…

-Nós tentamos falar com o director sobre isso, mas ele estava sempre ocupado. – Hermione tentou amenizar a situação, vendo-o cada vez mais transtornado. – Nós quisemos te contar tudo, a sério que quisemos, só que Dumbledore não permitiu. Ele só te queria proteger…

-Proteger? Ou simplesmente não confiava em mim…?

-Não seja parvo! Dumbledore daria a vida por você se fosse preciso. Contudo não é esse o caso. Ele não queria que você corresse perigo ao saber disto. - retorquiu Ron firmemente. Aquelas palavras foram certeiras ao peito de Harry feito flechas moribundas.

-Não queria me meter na conversa, mas Potter, eu fui testemunha disto que eles acabaram de te contar! No seu lugar, eu também ficaria assim, porém deixe-nos explicar tudo primeiro. E por favor, não descarregue em cima deles a raiva que está sentindo. – interpôs Katherin ao erguer-se da cama.

Katherin sentiu uma ponta de arrogância vinda de Harry. Talvez fosse apenas o efeito das palavras de Draco, quando este lhe contou várias barbaridades acerca de Harry. Katherin franziu a testa ao pensar nisso, o que intimidou Harry, que apensar de ainda estar magoado com os amigos, ficou sem jeito com a advertência dela.

-Que lugar é este? – indagou ao olhar ao seu redor, controlando sua fúria.

-É o Quartel-General da Ordem da Fénix, que é uma associação secreta á qual está a ser liderada por Dumbledore. É composto por pessoas que lutaram contra o Quem-Nós-Sabemos da última vez. Não me pergunte quantas pessoas são, porque eu não sei.

-E têm alguma novidade sobre Voldemort? – Novamente um trocar de olhos comprometedora, o que deixou Harry desconfiado. – Por Merlin, mais mentiras não! Eu preciso saber a verdade, seja ela qual for.

-Para te ser fraca, eles nãos nos deixam assistir às reuniões, mas graças às orelhas extensíveis criadas pelos gémeos, nós descobrimos uma informação muito útil. – Hermione fez uma pausa, antes de prosseguir. – Bem Harry, nem sei como te hei-de dizer, mas Volde...mort tem um descendente.

-O QUÊ? ISSO É VERDADE? – Harry diminuiu o tom de voz ao ver Hermione arregalar-lhe os olhos. -Você tem a certeza que ouviu bem? – ela anuiu. - Se um já era mau, agora imaginem com dois! Vai ser o perfeito caos. - resmungou Harry ainda incrédulo com a notícia, perdendo o seu olhar pelo canto mais escuro do quarto. – Foi por isso que Lupin me pediu pormenores. – murmurou ao chegar a uma conclusão. - Eu pensei que isto não fosse relevante, mas agora vejo que faz todo sentido…

-Do que está falando, Harry? - inquiriu Hermione confusa com os pensamentos altos de Harry.

-Eu nunca contei isso a ninguém porque pensei que não fosse útil. – vendo todos prestarem atenção, ele prosseguiu: - No dia em que Voldemort renasceu, eu vi uma garota que usava um capuz para tapar o rosto, lá no cemitério. Mal Voldemort apareceu, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi abraçá-la, não achei muito normal, contudo será que é ela?

-Pode ser! Não sei porquê, mas não e normal uma garota aparecer assim do nada, mais ao menos com a nossa idade e ser abraçada por Voldemort. É um bocado estranho, quer dizer, eu não estou a ver o Quem-Nós-Sabemos a ter actos de carinho e ternura com qualquer comensal ou adolescente. – ponderou Ron passando a mão pelo queixo. – Só mesmo com a possível herdeira!

-E há mais! Quando fui atacado pelo dementor uma outra garota apareceu, novamente com uma capa negra, e ajudou-me. – proferiu numa voz lenta e suave, cada vez mais confuso. - Depois escreveu-me a dizer que já nos tínhamos visto. Que infelizmente se dava com dementors e que muito em breve nos iríamos ver novamente. Confesso que fiquei confuso...

-É óbvio que você esteve com a suposta filha de Voldemort. Ela andava atrás do dementor, por isso te achou. – com um movimento de mão, Hermione fitou Harry, que andava de um lado para o outro, atordoado com as revelações. - Ela também deve ser uma comensal da morte.

-Não! – Harry parou diante dela. – Não tinha lógica ela ser uma comensal e ajudar-me. Além disso, ela disse-me que não era. Se fosse, já me teria morto. O mais estranho é que, se ela é filha dele, porque não me matou ali? Se estava tão vulnerável. Voldemort daria tudo para me matar, e ela que teve a oportunidade ideal para isso e não o fez.

-Quando você diz oportunidade, o que quer dizer?

-Depois de ter enfrentado o dementor, eu estava fraco, no chão e sem varinha…

-Eles não devem querer chamar a atenção, pois se você bem se lembra, o ministério e o profeta diário andam difamando você e Dumbledore quanto á questão de Quem-Nós-Sabemos ter regressado. E talvez ele esteja arquitectar um plano simples e eficaz para te matar sem chamar muito a atenção, como tentou fazer o ano passado. E tem outra hipótese. – Ron fez uma pausa, o que deixou Harry nervoso. – Quem-Nós-Sabemos pode ter pedido para ninguém te matar.

-Ron, ela podia ter chamado Voldemort no momento em que eu estava fraco. Ele teria acabado comigo num segundo. – proferiu Harry deixando os presentes sem saber o que pensar.

-Harry, isto são só suposições. Nem sabemos se essa garota que você viu, é mesmo a filha dele. – retrucou Hermione com um ar extremamente sério e preocupado. – Entretanto, você deve falar com Dumbledore para ver o que ele acha desse nosso raciocínio.

-Sabem, o mais fascinante é como um monstro daqueles pode ter um suposto descendente. Será que ela é igual ao pai, de aspecto físico? Terá o mesmo género de pensamentos que ele? Se for aquela garota que me ajudou, ela parecia ser tão simpática. – avaliou Harry ao crispar os lábios numa linha recta.

-Nem sempre se escolhe os pais que se tem. - insinuou Katherin olhando serenamente pela janela em busca de algum reflexo da lua. - Ele pode ser o oposto do pai! Além do mais, você não sabe se o tal descendente está insatisfeito por ser filho de quem é.

-Você fala como se tivesse insatisfeita pelos pais que tem…-Ela olhou de relance para ele, suspirando enfadada.

-Eu não tenho pais, Potter! Vivo com os meus avós desde que nasci.

Harry sentiu como se tivessem despejado um balde de água bem gelada por si abaixo. Foi então que caiu na realidade e sentiu um tremendo remorso em continuar descarregando as suas frustrações e angústias em cima dos amigos, logo eles que sempre o apoiavam. Mas ele não conseguia controlar toda aquela frustração que estava guardada desde aquele terrível mês, em que tinha ficado fechado na casa dos Dursley's.

-Desculpe, eu não sabia! - desculpou-se reparando que Katherin rasgava um sorriso forçado. - Eu estou a ser um tremendo idiota, mas compreendam, é muita coisa para engolir. – e encarando-a, questionou: -Já agora o que se passou com eles? Se não quiser contar, não conte, eu entenderei.

-Eu nunca conheci minha mãe, ela morreu ainda jovem, numa missão da Ordem. Foi apanhada numa armadilha esquematizada por comensais da morte, que acabaram por a matar. Quanto ao meu pai, eu nada sei acerca dele.

-Lamento imenso…

-Não faz mal, já foi há muito tempo.

-A Katherin vai estudar em Hogwarts este ano! - informou Ron, numa tentativa de mudar novamente de assunto. – Frequentará o nosso ano e por sorte Dumbledore já lhe colocou o chapéu, que a escolheu para os Gryffindor. - Os olhos de Harry cintilaram disfarçadamente com a novidade.

-É… o meu primo Draco ficou um pouco desanimado. Para ele, eu devia ter calhado nos Slytherin…

-Você é prima daquele sujeito? - averiguou Harry admirado com aquele facto.

-Minha mãe é prima de Bellatrix, Narcissa e Andromeda, por conseguinte, eu sou prima daquele SUJEITO. Você deve conhecê-lo muito bem, não é mesmo? - ela provocou-o num jeito sarcástico.

-O sujeito que teima em fazer a minha vida num inferno, sim conheço perfeitamente. - retrucou Harry ao notar um brilho estranho apoderar-se dos olhos dela, á medida que sua fúria ia aumentando.

-Será ele, ou você que lhe faz a vida num inferno? Eu sei muito bem das suas histórias, ele me contou…

-Black, eu não sei que tipo de histórias ele te contou. Pelo carácter de Draco, suponho que tenha inventado tudo só para se fazer de pobre coitado diante de seus olhos. – com rispidez nas palavras e uma expressão séria, Harry desdenhava: - Fique a saber que o passatempo favorito dele, é afastar todos de mim com as suas piadas estúpidas e mentiras levianas. Pelo que estou vendo, ele conseguiu essa proeza com você.

-Eu não sou influenciável, se é isso que você está querendo dizer. Sei muito bem ver quando uma pessoa é boa ou não. E se quer saber, eu não fui com a sua cara, pronto! – Ela virou costas para ele e cruzou os braços.

-E diz você que não é influenciável! Está falando tal e qual como seu primo. De caminho está com a mania do puro-sangue e que ninguém á sua volta presta.

-Fique com sua ideia que eu fico com a minha!

Nem Ron ou Hermione se atreveram a interferir naquela discussão. Sabiam que eles tinham que conversar, pelo menos para esclarecer as diferenças entre ambos. E pelos vistos ia ser difícil, devido á opinião formada que Katherin tinha acerca de Harry. A certo ponto, Hermione encheu-se de os ouvir, começando a achar insuportável aquela estúpida discussão onde o tema principal era Draco Malfoy.

-Sua família é um pouco estranha. – interferiu Hermione.

-É, e eu só descobri que tinha família quando fui para Hogwarts, na época do torneio tribruxo. Nessa altura, meus avós já estavam a planear a nossa volta para Inglaterra, por isso vim um ano mais cedo com a professora Maxime. Eu vivi todo este tempo em França, pois na altura em que eu era bebé, meus avós achavam que quanto mais longe de Inglaterra tivesse, mais protegida estava. – Ela soltou um sorriso amarelo. – Meus avós são ultra protectores. Aposto até que se não me tivessem manda uma carta de Beauxbatons, eu nunca saberia que era feiticeira.

-Mas você nunca notou que era diferente das outras crianças? – Harry lembrou-se de quando tinha solto a serpente no Zoo, sem saber que era feiticeiro.

-Sim, mas daí até ser uma feiticeira ia além da minha imaginação. Mas adorei saber que havia um mundo paralelo aos dos muggles. Um mundo surpreendente e mágico. – Ela abriu um sorriu lembrando. – Você sabe, conhecer novas pessoas, ter outro tipo de expectativas.

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu e apareceu Mrs. Weasley com um sorriso enorme.

-O jantar já está pronto, por favor podem descer meus queridos.

* * *

**Olá meninas! **

**Me desculpem o meu atraso, mas vou ser sincera: tenho andado tão empenhada na minha outra fic "Piratas do Caribe: A mão de Midas" que às vezes me esqueço desta.**

**Neste capítulo, Harry descobre que no mundo mágico uma nova ameaça anda à solta: o possível descendente de Voldemort. Será que as teorias dos nossos quatro jovens feiticeiros estão certas?**

**Quero agradecer á Fini Felton, Roxane e Jane. Muito obrigada pelas reviews fofas de vocês.**

**

* * *

****Próximo capitulo "Questões Resolvidas"**

**E para dar um gostinho do próximo capítulo aqui vos deixo um pequeno trecho:**

_-Vá buscá-la Wortmail, vá buscá-la…-Murmurava uma voz que Harry pareceu reconhecer._

_-Sim meu senhor, é para já. – Wortmail pousou aquele espécie de embrulho e correu até dentro de uma capela, voltando com um vulto que se debatia teimosamente. – Aqui está ela meu senhor._

_-Prende-a junto ao Potter. _

_-Eu não sei quem você é seu homem nojento, mas juro que quando me soltar, você vai se arrepender amargamente de me estar tratando assim. – Berrou a suporta garota que estava tapada com um capuz._

**Beijoka grande e fiquem bem,**

**Taty Black**


End file.
